fairytailcouplesfandomcom-20200216-history
User talk:AncientAlliance
Welcome to Fairy Tail Couples Wiki! Welcome AncientAlliance to ! Thank you for your edit to the File:Gray and Mira Songs.png page and joining our wiki community. There's a lot of things to do here, so I hope that you continue sharing your time with us by contributing to the wiki. *Take a look on our ' ' to see what other editors are working on as well as where you can help. *Before you start editing, please go over our wiki's local Policies and Guidelines. This is to give you a better understanding how we handle our articles as well as what behavior is expected from you. *If you want to find out more about the wiki, check out our Wiki Guide. *For any questions and inquires, leave a message to any of our Administrators' talk page. *If you want to have a job done or join in a community effort it improving the wiki, go check on our Guilds and Teams. *If you want to meet and greet fellow editors, you can go to ' '. Please let me know if you need anything from me. Just leave a message on my talk page and I will get to you as soon as possible! Cinnamon sugar (talk) 09:12, March 22, 2015 (UTC) GrayMi Hey. Arvee here. Welcome to Fairy Tail Couples! It's not much of an activedilly-dally wiki, but we appreciate if you can stay longer here. *ehem* Let's talk to business. Regarding GraMi. FIrst, There's no problem in making a couple page, shippy or cracky. I'd just renamed Graymi to GrayMi since "Mi" came from Mirajane and it's a proper noun. Second, it's about the profile image of it. Yes it's fanon, so there isn't much of images of them, but we do not allow any uncanon pictures in the profile picture, (you still cannot put it to the image galleries due to your image have an issue...). If you want, let me help you find an image of the two together. :) Have a nicey day~ 05:40, March 23, 2015 (UTC) Image Violation 12:33, March 23, 2015 (UTC)}} Second Image Violation This is your second image violation. You have one week to add the fair use rationale template in the description section of all the images you have uploaded and fill it up with the correct information before it is deleted. If you have any questions, please leave me a message. [[User:Cinnamon sugar| Cinnamon Sugar ]] [[User talk:Cinnamon sugar|'Talk Page']] 10:25, April 4, 2015 (UTC) Third Image Violation This is your third image violation and your final warning. You have failed to follow the following rules from our image policy: *Editing the image to make a non-canon moment is not accepted. *The image should not be an edited version of a manga and/or anime scene. We also do not allow duplicate images. So if you wish to replace your image with something of a higher quality, go to the image and click replace. But if you wish to rename the image, only admins can do that so please message me so I can fulfill your request. If you continue to violate our image policy, you will be blocked from the wiki so please message me if you have any problems. [[User:Cinnamon sugar| Cinnamon Sugar ]] [[User talk:Cinnamon sugar|'Talk Page']] 22:51, April 4, 2015 (UTC) Reference Please reference your work in the GrayMi page, especially the relationship section as to others may think we just made that up or is our personal opinion. Thanks! [[User:Cinnamon sugar| Cinnamon Sugar ]] [[User talk:Cinnamon sugar|'Talk Page']] 03:08, April 9, 2015 (UTC)